Multiverse Neptunia Rebirth:1 (Discontinued)
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: This story is discontinued. Sorry.
1. Of Boredom and New Beginnings

Chapter 1. Of Boredom and new Beginnings.

The sun was quite bright in an area which appeared to be grasslands of sort; among the grasslands, a boy stood in the middle, gazing upon events that were transpiring as we spoke. He was quite fascinated in what went on outside this place but there was little he could do but watch.

"These events are interesting. Its truly amazing…" The boy with long, wavy black hair wearing an unusual outfit stared into some form of portal. It revealed to him of a great battle between a man with yellow colored hair and some kind of cold demon or something with the man seemingly victorious.

However, much to the boys surprise, the demon managed to fire one final blast at the golden haired man who attempted to escape. Giving in to his anger, the man fires a powerful blast back at the demon, consuming him in a deadly explosion which caused the portal to cease to function.

"You kidding me?! That's the 3rd portal this week! Why does that boy continue to destroy what we use to observe events?!" A local man of this world commented on what had transpired, the boy ignoring his remark and continued towards another portal, much to the others dismay.

These portals were simply called Watchers, for they allowed those of this world to observe past and present events such as the previous battle the boy had observed. That battle was between Super Saiyan Goku and Full Power Frieza but the boy sighed after seeing the battle but at the same time, he was happy to watch it.

"These battles amuse me. True, that battle had already occurred, roughly 5 or 6 years ago but I still enjoy watching it. It's a shame that we can only use the Watchers to see into the past but that is still sufficient in curbing my curiosity and amusement." The boy said once more and walked over to another Watcher, only he was being stopped by some men.

"Look, we know how curious you are, we really do. But you can't go around destroying Watchers! We need them to observe what goes on outside our world! Don't you understand this?!" Again, the boy ignored what the men had said and proceeded to walk past the ethereal men to another Watcher.

All Watchers are transparent in color when not in use but whenever the boy or anyone else uses it, the Watcher turns green and shows various images of what the person wants to observe. The boy decided to examine what was occurring in one of the universes, namely the 7th.

"Hmm… interesting. The one called Goku is not on Earth, along with his friends. Most unusual. I wonder what happened to them…" The boy continued to ignore the men who saw what he was looking for and decided to back off for merely looking for someone would be fine for it wouldn't put too much pressure on the Watcher.

"Oh well. Guess that's all for today…" With that, the boy turned away from the Watcher and headed towards an area he found solace in visiting. It looked to be a small cottage of unknown origins surrounded by a few trees but was still vulnerable to the sunlight.

This particular cottage was indeed made of wood but it was painted a light blue all over, save for the doors at the front and the back as well as the roof itself. Once inside though, the cottage is well decorated with various furniture and an unusual pole in the middle of the living room.

"Huh. I was hoping to observe more on Goku but I see he is currently not on Earth. A pity. I didn't even get to see his new form, what after he became a Super Saiyan God." Concerning what the boy has said, he only witnessed Goku enter his SSG form but beyond that, he has witnessed nothing more. Still, he did find the battle between Lord Beerus and Goku, spectacular.

The boy went over to sit on one of the chairs he placed in his home, only for him to phase through it. You see, uh… he's ethereal, unable to interact with the objects around his home as well as anything else in this realm. Unless of course, he enters his original body which is very unlikely right now.

"Oh yeah, I'm not in my body. I forgot about that. Oh well. I don't feel like entering my body so I'll wait until tomorrow. Then I'll be able to observe more events!" The boy forgetfully said as he roamed back and forth through his home, feeling, well, nothing as he roamed.

When the boy or anyone else is in their ethereal form, they won't be able to feel anything. Not pain, nor can they feel emotions, that part is absent in this form which is interesting to note. They can however, feel the breeze of the wind which is quite odd.

"Odd? I think not! It's normal for us! Bah! Some narrator wouldn't understand! And now's hardly the time for that! I need to wait a white until the next day arrives." Apparently, this boy can break the 4th wall which is well, familiar. Oh well, better him than me.

Anyways, the black haired boy would still retain his hair even in his ethereal form but that's besides the point. Judging from his constant sighing off-screen, he appears to be bored with the current state of things. All he's able to is observe, nothing more, nothing less.

"I blame the rules of this world! Being unable to leave this world and many others! It's just… urrgh!" Said an infuriated boy which I still don't know the name to, even though I'm the narrator here.

Pertaining to the rules, the boy is correct. No one in this realm is allowed to leave which means they can't help with others who could use the help. This has been bothering our protagonist for a very long time, say, 30 years. Besides that, he's allowed to freely observe what happens/happened in the other realms as he chooses to.

"This sucks. I really wish I had my own Watcher here but apparently, it would be "selfish". Honestly… there are dozens of Watchers out there. So what if one is taken for myself? Not that I've actually stolen one." The annoyed protagonist spun around the room in great anger and annoyance but knew it do nothing to his home, of which he is proud of.

For a time, the boy had thought of way to have his own Watcher but eventually gave it up when he found out it was impossible. The Watchers are forever stationary, bound by beams of energy through various sides of the Watcher and spread only in specific areas where the Watchers are able to reside in.

"Yeah, I did. I don't want to discuss how long I was researching how to host my own Watcher. In fact, I got penalized for it when I was discovered but was let off with a warning after an hour of being lectured. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted." The boy begrudgingly said as he waltzed to his room and there was his original body.

His body was kept in a stasis chamber, as was everyone else's for safety purposes and could only fall asleep if he was back in his body. After moving over and entering the body, the stasis chamber immediately deactivated and out came the boy, wearing the same thing as he did in his ethereal form but with more defined color.

"Ah! That's much better. I tend to forget what's it like to be in a body. Now, I was going to wait til morning but I was strangely feeling tired so I decided to head back to my body. To my bed I must sleep in. Until tomorrow..." With that, the boy dashed over to his bed and proceeded to go to bed.

"Neptune…" A shadowy voice was suddenly heard out of nowhere, the boy jumping out of his bed and quickly left his room. He began looking around his cottage but couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"Observe… Neptune…" Was all the voice said before it faded into the night. The boy thought it strange to hear such a name. Regardless, he was tired and proceeded to waltz towards his bed and retire for the night.

The following morning, the boy awoke from his slumber and started off his day with observing what was outside his home. See, the people of this world had excellent eyesight which allowed them to see pretty far away.

"Hey now, don't go spoiling everything that happens! Eh, it's fine. Anyways, it seems as if one of the Watchers is empty. Time to examine some things." As he says this, he walks outside, closes and locks the door behind him and proceeds to head towards the vacant Watcher.

Once there, he begins to look at the battle of a group of mages against another powerful mage but finds himself losing interest in this and begins to search for another when the words he heard from last night echo in his head. Upon recalling this information, the Watcher changes in image and focus more on the individual known as Neptune.

"This "Neptune"... why is this person a girl? That pink colored hair and clothing… remarkable. But why am I observing this? There's nothing interesting about… her…?" Upon further inspection into the life of Neptune, the boy saw she lazed about in her home and ignored the yells of the tome, Histoire whom tends to do this a lot.

The boy continued to observe as Neptune continued being lazy and soon saw her sibling enter the room, whom she addressed as Nepgear. This girl had long pink colored hair and wore a sailor-like uniform which both intrigued and confused the boy.

"Strange. This is no battle and yet, I'm intrigued by this… why is that?" The boy looked on as more people entered the image he was observing, with the two other girl's named Compa and IF, something that confused the boy even more and observed how the people there interacted with one another.

Soon, the images began to fade away with the boy wanting to see more but the images had completely faded away. Disappointed, the boy slumped to the ground and began to feel sadness as well as jealousy, for some reason.

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" A voice echoed from behind, with the boy turning around and being blinded by a bright flash of light which took him by surprise. What he saw was rather peculiar and amazing, a floating being bathed in white.

"Well yes. I did enjoy what I saw. Just who is she and what are you?" Tboy questioned the being who placed a finger over its lips and snapped with her right fingers, a white aura pulsing out and around the two, with the boy taken aback.

"What you saw were mere moment's of Neptune, a girl with a most unique ability. As to me, think of me as a dealmaker of sorts." The bo was initially confused by the beings words until strange orbs began appearing all around him.

It didn't take the boy long to realize just what these orbs were and exclaimed: "Watchers!"

"Correct. These orbs around us are indeed Watchers. But take a good look at them. What do you see within them?" When the boy watched closer, he saw various images of what he observed in the past and saw they were focused on specific areas rather than countless areas.

"I'm willing to make a deal with you. I know you are tired of this life. What if I told you it was possible for me to switch your current life with a different one?" The offer caught the boy by surprise and immediately rushed towards the being.

"Yes! I am tired of my current life! But what do these orbs represent?" After asking such a question, the being rose above the ground and the Watchers began to glow.

"You desire a different life. I will grant that to you. But first, you must choose a Watcher. Do so and we may begin." Doing as instructed, the boy walked to each orb and carefully examined each one.

All of the Watchers intrigued him but the boy could only choose one. After pointing to a Watcher which environment was vaguely familiar to him, the Watchers all disappeared and new ones took their place.

"A wise choice. I trust you'll enjoy that place. But this poses a problem. See, for this to work you need to be in your ethereal form. Otherwise, nothing will happen." When the being said this, the boy became puzzled and taken aback.

"But, I've never left my body outside my own home! Such a thing will prove, troublesome." When he finished, the being poke his forehead and his ethereal form was forced out, greatly surprising him.

"The hard part is gone. Now for the easy part. You must choose a body since your current one is… inadequate for this particular part to work. Please choose one and do please hurry. I'm on a tight schedule." Astonished was the boy but he had no intention of taking up any more time of this mysterious being and does as he's told.

Out of the numerous Watchers he sees with various people, he comes across one who appeared to be human but had strange long hair and a menacing look. When he examined this Watcher, he felt an urge to move forth and touched the being within.

"I see. So you decided to choose _him_. How wise of you. Now then, you should be off." Summoning a staff, the being returned the aura to it and above, a hole appeared in the sky, pulling the boy in.

"Wait! I'm leaving?! But this is my home! Wait!" The boy was no longer in this world as the hole in the sky closed after him. As for the being, it went towards the boys body and picked it up using her powers.

"Hmm. I'm sure he'll enjoy this. After all, it is what he wanted. As payment, I'll be taking your body and keeping it for my own. Until we meet again… if such a thing was to happen…

A hole soon opens in a different dimension with the boy falling from it, unaware of what just happened to him.

"Agh! What just happened?! This is no longer my home! I lived there! I should probably be yelling for help while I'm falling but eh, its alright. I guess it can't be that bad. Now then… wait. What happened to my voice?!" The boy begins yelling at the sudden change in his voice as he plummets to the ground beneath him.

After falling with a hard crash in what appears to be a grass field, the boy soon emerges from the fall, albeit disoriented and finds himself in uncharted territory, at least to him. As he happens upon a stream, he sees within it a different face and a different body, one with long blue colored hair and strange tattoos on his face. Upon seeing which body he possessed, chills are sent down his spine, looking in his reflection in horror.

"No way… this body… it belongs to…"


	2. Emerge in a new Body

Chapter 2 Emerge in a new Body.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?!" The boy, after being thrusted out from his own home, into a new body and a new world, continues to stare at the reflection given off in a nearby stream.

In the reflection, he saw a man with dark colored skin and carried a dark gaze with black circles surrounding his eyes along with being strangely muscular. Not only that, he saw tattoos on his face which were perfectly symmetrical on both sides and wore a dark colored cloak with sharp red claws around his neck with baggy pants and no shoes.

"This person… he's supposed to be the most powerful human there is! If you can call him human." The boy continued to act surprised in the stream, the reflection staring back at him and proceeded to back away. A look of horror was seen on his face with sweat drops dripping down his face, only a few.

"The Black Dragon of the apocalypse… the self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia." Upon coming to this realization, the boy quickly dashed away from the river for he knew of Acnologia's exploits and dangerous personality as well as other things which greatly disturbed him.

After this though, the boy stared at his right arm, observing its muscularity which in return, instilled a great deal of fear within his new body. He is afraid of the man who had committed countless despicable things which sent chills down his spine upon thinking about such terrible atrocities committed.

"This can't be true, can it… why was _he_ chosen?! Of the numerous things he's done, after all that has happened still he lives. He attempted to eradicate every living thing that drew breath. Is this a… dream?!" The boy, still confused by what has happened, pinches his cheeks, albeit feeling immense pain and immediately stopped.

"Ow! Such pain! No no, I'm awake. I have to accept that. But this?! Why did this happen?! I never wanted to be trapped in _that_ man's body! Well don't I feel cursed…" Struck by terror, the boy dashed yet again to a forest of sorts and hides amongst the trees, unaware of what lurked in the area he was in.

Feeling betrayed and fooled, the boy begins to feel a great deal of disappointment and melancholy while also feeling dread. Not only that, he was trapped in a body he was more afraid of than anything else.

"Why me though? There were dozens of others who could have easily took my place, but yet… that being chose me. Just who or what was it" The boy pondered on his predicament, unamused by what had transpired and the new body he entered.

True, he was vastly familiar with the atrocities and horrors Acnologia committed but all that was through one of the Watchers he used. Observing Acnologia for the first time had terrified him and promised to never observe him and his actions through the Watchers ever again.

"I feel betrayed by that being... whatever it was. I couldn't even see its face, much less its body. It was cloaked by a bright, yellow light which seemed to blind me immensely. Still, this is unusual… just what is this place?" The boy pondered, looking at his surroundings yet again and took note of the numerous trees all around him.

It looked to be a standard forest with many tall, green trees as well as the grass around him but he had no idea where he was going. He simply wandered in a straight line through such a forest and eventually came upon a rock and decided to sit upon.

"Hmm… this forest seems to span miles on end, but I've only scratched the surface. Perhaps I should use this here rock to get a better look at my surroundings..." With that, the boy stood atop the small rock and gazed in the distance, becoming surprised by what had happened to his...

"It's normal! No way! I thought for sure my eyesight would be the same as before… interesting... This is… hehehe….. Hahahahaha!" Suddenly, the boy began laughing maniacally, as if he had gone completely insane. After viewing the environment with his eyesight thoroughly, the boy had smiled and went insane, a bit.

 _Yes! Hahaha, yes! This is what I've wanted! This is incredible! After all this time... my eyesight is finally normal!_ Thought an excited boy, his eyesight was different than others. It allowed him to see further than those of the others he met back at his old home. Take note, his increased eyesight is nowhere near the same level as other worldly powerful beings such as Superman or Wonder Woman.

"This is truly a sight to behold! No pun intended. Phew, I have to calm down. No need to go completely insane over such a rare occurrence. In all seriousness, just where exactly am I? I've mentioned this a few times in my thoughts. My apologies readers, what must I do her-" The second he began to finish his sentence; he was interrupted by his thoughts, distracting his train of thought.

The boy quickly remembered what he saw before arriving here, seeing through a Watcher that of a few girls who were small and petite. One of the girl's he saw was named Neptune who wore pink and white colored clothing which quickly caught his attention.

"Neptune… that girl… I don't know who or what she is. But I must find out who she is, more so where she is. Alright then, that is what I will do." Plotting his mission, the boy stands up and proceeds to find where Neptune is. However, er… there was a major detail he was overlooking...

"Aagh! I don't know where she is!" While brushing his head, crazily with his hands and looking annoyed, the boy went over and bashed his head against a tall tree, thinking it would ease his pain.

However, to his immediate surprise, the tree snapped and fell with a loud crash. Witnessing what had happened before his very own eyes, the boy reached over to his forehead with his hand and brought it back before his eyes.

"No wound huh? Well it makes sense. After all, this is Acnologia we're talking about here. This is most, unsettling. I'm going to pretend this didn't happen and move on." The boy was quick to dash past the fallen medium sized tree and continue on to locate this Neptune. That and to find an exit to this forest. "I know that!"

Ignoring the boy's 4th wall break, he finds himself in an area in the forest, hoping to find an exit of sorts but all he finds is trees. The boy then finds it rather difficult in finding a way to escape this forest, much to his annoyance.

"Where am I going?! Is there no way to escape?! This is so frustrating!" Not only becoming annoyed but also angry, the boy punches a tree, his hand piercing the tall object and snapping it in two. This, in return, causes the tree to fall to the ground with a loud crash.

Taken aback by his own strength yet again, the boy quickly moves his hands behind his back and begins running at an incredible speed, ignoring the wildlife around him. When he came upon a certain part of the forest, he tripped on a branch and slid several feet away and stopped after a few seconds.

"Ouch… who put that branch there?! I'm gonna find whoever place the branch there and…! Hmm. Hey, wait a minute… is this what I think it is? Well, it must be the…" After traversing the forest for a long time, he had finally found the exit. However, he came across a rather large grass field just beyond the forest.

Within this grass field however, there were a few townspeople gathered about and the boy quickly knew what he was to do. He ran towards the townspeople frantically with a few noticing him running so fast from a distance and didn't know what to do. After a short while the boy stopped in front of one of the townspeople.

"Sorry about that, I'm uh… looking for someone. Do you know where, uh… Neptune is?" The boy nervously asked one of the townspeople, not receiving a response even after a few minutes had gone by.

However, when the townspeople saw the look on the boy's face, everyone started running away, much to the boy's confusion. I'm aware that I haven't introduced his name yet but it would seem the boy has plans for this, er… name.

"Of course I have a plan! Since well, this is my body I might use his name. But it might instill a great deal of confusion in the readers so I won't. Let me see… Ah, yes. From now on I shall be known as Misery! Alright then, now to find where Neptune could be. Hmm?" As soon as Misery established his not-so-creative name, he turned around and saw a tall tower in the distance, far from where he is.

Becoming intrigued by this and seeing no other option, Misery makes his journey towards the tower, hoping to find Neptune within that general vicinity...


	3. Arrival in Planeptune

Chapter 3. Arrival in Planeptune

"Hmm… it shouldn't take long to reach this place, whatever it is." Misery says, waltzing over to where one of 4 nations in Gamindustri is, unaware of its name. What he's still confused about is why the townsfolk ran away from him and of the unusually large tower in the distance, well, unusual to him.

Within this beautiful land, known as Gamindustri, there exists 4 nations which are ruled by 4 Goddesses known as CPUs. Neptune rules over Planeptune, Blanc rules over Lowee, Noir rules over Lastation and Vert rules over Leanbox. Of those 4, well… you already know where Misery is going to visit. Do you not? Well it's fine for you'll find out within this chapter.

"I think the readers wouldn't want you to go into too much detail about this world, whatever it is. It is rather, interesting. I wonder if this place is better than my own home…" Misery casually says as he makes his way to the nearest nation which should be what he's searching for.

While making his way to the nearest nation, Misery saw countless townspeople scattered about the outskirts of such a nation and knew it was dead ahead. Several buildings ahead of him were colored normally, nothing out of the ordinary. Well, almost nothing.

"That tower… it seems to be vastly similar in color with the other buildings. But this must be important enough to tower over the other buildings. Perhaps its height coupled with its density marks some form of significance. Well it makes no difference. That is where I shall go." With that, Misery finally made his way inside the nation of Planeptune and found more townsfolk scattered about, same as before.

Within this vast nation, Misery found himself in such an enormous place that he thought there wouldn't be an end to such a place. He looked all around him and noticed numerous townsfolk exchanging food, clothes and other various items while others simply went about their other business.

"How interesting this place is. But what exactly is it? It seems as though it's a city but it's more than that. Perhaps I should try asking around to gather some much needed answers, especially with who or what this Neptune is…" Misery proceeded to go about the nation and ask around for details about what this place is and any information regarding Neptune but to no avail.

More and more he asks but he receives little to no information. In fact, the townspeople seems to be completely and utterly… afraid of someone. Or something, prompting Misery to halt his questions for a time and headed to a nearby bench.

 _Hmm… how unusual. Why are these people afraid of me? I've done nothing to upset or even strike fear into them. This isn't right… wait. What's this feeling inside me? That's it! This is why those people were afraid of me! It must be the power Acnologia possess. It's a scary thing to behold, even for me. In fact, I don't even want to…_

"Hey you!" A voice is heard in the distance, distracting Misery from his thoughts. Looking up, he could see a girl rushing toward Misery, something he wasn't expecting. However, when he took a closer look, he was unable to recognize the person.

This girl several feet away from him was unrecognizable to him, nothing about her was familiar to him. The girl continued to rush towards Misery who was sitting on the bench and immediately he noticed the girl trip and fall onto the ground.

"Owww… that hurt." Looking forward, Misery saw the girl was wearing a tan-white stool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. The girl was also wearing a red plaid skirt which seemed unusual to Misery as well as a purse.

Standing up from the bench, Misery strode towards where the girl had fallen and proceeded to give her a helping hand. The girl reached for his hand and was let up with the girl looking a bit terrified and backed away but her stuff was still on the ground.

"Thanks, but I'll fee… vine…" It would seem the girl was terrified by Misery's abnormal amount of power, although… he wasn't at all aware that a human who was not a magic user could sense such power. If she could that is. "Compa! Are you alright?"

Another voice was heard in the distance with another girl rushing towards where her companion, Compa is. The girl was seen wearing a black tank top and short-style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. Along with that, she wore an oversized jacket with black, silver and white detailing.

"Yeah, I'm fine Iffy. This man is scary." Compa replied to her companion who immediately went beside Compa with Misery backing away. He knew not what he was getting himself into so he merely chose to back away. "What did you do to Compa, you jerk?"

"Done something? I was merely aiding in her getting up. She tripped and I helped her. I'm just searching for Neptune, that's all!" Misery raised his voice when he noticed Iffy pull out weapons out of nowhere and was close to attacking Misery, had he not mentioned the name Neptune.

Following Misery's mentioning of that particular name, footsteps were heard from afar. "Your looking for my sister?" The voice belonged to a girl with long light pink colored hair and wore a school uniform-like outfit with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes.

"Are you acquainted with this Neptune? I'm afraid I know who she is but I do recognize your appearance." Upon saying this, the girl swept forward and stared at how unusually muscular Misery is, much to his slight annoyance.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just admiring your smooth muscles. Hehe. My sister is located at the Nep tower. Want me to introduce you to her?" Misery immediately nodded upon hearing this from the girl and the two began walking towards Nep tower, leaving Compa and Iffy behind.

"Were we left behind again? Did the reader want this to happen? *Sigh.* Let's go Compa." Said an annoyed Iffy who simply sighed and began walking with Compa toward the Nep tower, far behind Misery and the sister of Neptune.

"You look so… small. Tell me. What is your name?" Misery asked his tour guide? Before the two would head toward the Nep tower.

"Who, me? I'm Nepgear." Thus, this chapter has come to an end. Of course, not the story. Hehe. Shutting down...


	4. Arrival at the Nep Tower

Chapter 4. Arrival at the Nep Tower

After a rather short walk, we were at the entrance to the Nep Tower which looked a lot bigger than even I was expecting.

"My sister, Neptune is at the top of this tower. But I have to ask. Is this your first time in Planeptune?" Nepgear, sister of Neptune, asked me about whether or not this was my first time in Planeptune. I just frowned at her question and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Yes Nepgear, this is indeed my first time in Planeptune. Why would you even ask such a question?" Nepgear simply shrugged at my question, blissfully unaware of what had happened to me. Even if I do tell her, I doubt it would make much difference.

Furthermore, before we could even enter the Nep Tower, my stomach growled loudly which earned a snicker from Nepgear. Annoyed, I turned my gaze away from her and stared out onto the bountiful blue sky.

"Hehe, sorry about that Misery. I didn't mean to offend you. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?" As if the girl had read my mind, she immediately dragged me by the left shoulder to a nearby restaurant? I don't even know what was in store for me or even what this place was but I am hungry so I might as well.

As soon as me and Nepgear entered the establishment, I noticed numerous characters within eating their meals while also chewing pretty quietly. I elected to ignore what other people were doing as Nepgear guided me to a table for two and watched as she sat across from me, her gaze fixed on one of my muscles.

"Listen, Nepgear. Why do you insist on staring at this here muscles? Does it interest you somehow?" To my annoyance, the question was ignored with Nepgear continually staring at my buff arms which is a little odd but oh well. At least she's not staring at my face… right?

As Nepgear stared at my muscles, I didn't know what to do to get her attention back to my eyes. There wasn't much I could do other than to snap directly in front of her face which I did. This brought Nepgear back down to Earth who was looking all over the place after I did such a thing.

"Hello. What would you like to order?" A waitress disrupted the silence, carrying a menu and handed each of us one and read through it we did. There was a bunch of food we could order but I decided to go with the Chicken Sandwich Deluxe with fries on the side and a large Root Beer. Whatever that is.

"Hmm… I'll go with… the Fried Shrimp with fries on the side and a medium Doc P please." After we requested our orders, the waitress took the mebus from us and went on her way. Silence overtook the table once more as I stared down at the table while Nepgear silently stared at me, probably looking at my muscles… again.

Man, this is beginning to annoy me. Yes, I have these… muscles but it means nothing because this isn't even my real body! Why must she stare at me? Doesn't she know that's considered impolite? Hmm… should I do the same thing as before to get her attention or should I try to hide my muscles? Or I could try kicking her… nah, that wouldn't work. What then…?

"Here are your drinks. Your food will be ready in 5 minutes." The waitress brought us our drinks and went back to her usual routine with Nepgear silently sipping on her drink through use of a straw? I guess that's what you would call it but sipping? Man, that sound is annoying.

I wonder if tipping her drink would work… no, that wouldn't work either. That would be rude of me and, well… when you think about it, I might get kicked out of this establishment. Kicking her won't work, snapping… maybe I should just talk to her? Yeah. That should be more effective. *Ahem*.

"Um… Nepgear?" I guess I got her attention since Nepgear let out a small eep. Man, that was adorable… I wanna hear say that again but I mustn't pressure in such a manner. I need to tell her what's on my mind. "Sorry about that. I wanted to ask you something. Why do you keep staring at my muscles?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I just find your muscles to be… attractive." Nepgear quietly and shyly uttered those words which took me by surprise. Attractive, really? Gosh, I didn't know Acnologia was ever known to be attractive in his human form. This changes things. At least she apologized so that's good.

"And here is your food. Thank you for waiting." The waitress handed us our orders and went back to take orders from the other customers which were… huh. Well that's weird, at least to me. All the customers here appear to be girl's. Why is that? You would think there would be guys in this series but I guess not.

Just when me and Nepgear began eating, the door opened with a bell being heard at the same time as two figures entered the restaurant. As I glanced at the two, I was able to easily recognize who they were. "Iffy! *Sigh*. Don't run so fast, huuh. Oh look, its Ge-Ge! And… a guy?"

"Geez Compa, you need more exercise! And… now that you mention it, there is a guy. I think I've seen him before. Let's go check it out." Compa and Iffy made their way toward where me and Nepgear were, happily eating our food and, well… we stared only at our food and not each other.

Compa and Iffy decided to join in with Iffy sitting on my right and Compa sitting next to Nepgear on her left which didn't really earn much of a reaction from me in terms of outward emotions and all. Iffy noticed me and Nepgear were eating quietly with Compa observing how we ate. IF was curious as to who I was and why I was here with Nepgear so she proceeded to tap me on the right shoulder.

"Hey. I saw you walking with Nepgear earlier. Do you know her? More importantly, who are you?" IF got right to the point, just as I was chewing on more of the meal Nepgear kindly ordered for the two of us. I hesitated for a moment and wiped the crumbs off my face.

"To answer your first question, I do not know who Nepgear is. She admired my muscles earlier and took me to meet Neptune when I mentioned that name. As for me, well… I call myself Misery. That's all I can tell you, sorry." I answered and resumed with my eating while Nepgear did the same but I knew she was still staring at my muscles.

Quietly eating once more, me and Nepgear ignored the constant nudges from Compa and IF who were apparently not satisfied with the answers I just gave. After a few minutes, the two decided to give up and left the restaurant with me and Nepgear finishing our meals and left the establishment as well.

"I'm stuffed! That was some good food though. Alright then, onto the Nep Tower!" Said a joyful Nepgear who seemed awfully happy after having such a simple meal but I neglected to say anything and followed behind her.

After a short while, we came across the Nep Tower once more and we entered, not before Compa and IF joined us. "Sorry about that. We had to run a few errands for Histoire. We'll be joining you if that's ok."

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Nepgear happily agreed and the four of us took an elevator which led us towards the top which might take a while. Wait a monna… Histoire? Who or what is Histoire? Bah, I guess there's no point in asking now. Some readers would if they were in my position but not me. I'd rather if I find out for myself.

"This won't take long. It's only been hours since me, Compa and Nepgear visited Neptune but it feels like days. That Nep…" IF talked to herself but since I'm the author, I knew exactly what she was saying but I won't tell. Within a few minutes, we finally reached the top which was, well… strange, to say the least. Both Compa and Nepgear were staring at my muscles the entire time we were in the elevator while IF simply sighed at all this.

"Ugh! Finally! We have reached the top." I gladly announced as I dashed out of the elevator and into the living room. However, just as he arrived a small unusual being (at least to me) approached IF and the others who were slowly exiting the elevator.

 **Arrival at the Nep Tower.**

"Ah! Compa and IF. Good to see you. And you as well Nepgear. I trust your journey went well?" The floating being said who looked like a tome. No clue why though, oh well. I'm just glad to have finally arrived in such a place. Now then… where is this…

"Nepgear! Welcome back! How's my lil sis doing?" My thoughts were interrupted by a figure dashing past me and immediately hugging Nepgear very tightly. Ah, this person must be Neptune. Although… I'm a bit, disappointed. She looks a lot… younger than I envisioned. I know I saw an image of her but only briefly.

The two siblings were happily embracing one another while Compa and IF spoke to this Histoire person. Oh well, I guess I should check this place out. Hmm… what's all this? I'm not all familiar with these… things! Small disks? A mini machine?! What the hell is this?! Son of a!

"Language! So, your the newbie? Nice to meet ya!" Neptune apparently broke the 4th wall, something I'm a bit familiar with but not too much. She approached me with her hand drawn outwards so I shook her hand, as an act of kindness? I don't know, hehe. Anyways… why is Neptune wearing such strange…? Nah, I'm not one to talk about clothing.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Misery. And you must be Neptune." I politely introduced myself with Nepgear immediately staring at my muscles… again. Honestly, does Nepgear have some… Nah, that can't be the case. But it is a distinct possibility.

"Yup, that's me! And what are you talking about? I've never known Nepgear to be interested in _that_!" By _that_ , I'm guessing Neptune is referring to Nepgear constantly staring at my muscles. Oh well, I guess its fine. Anyways, I should probably ask who Histoire is.

"Are you, by chance, talking about me? I can't break the 4th wall like Neptune but she did tell me what you said." Huh… so this Histoire can't break the 4th wall? Its all good! Although, I'm still new to what all this 4th wall breaking is. Besides that, I need to properly introduce myself before things get out of hand.

"Why yes, I am. My name is Misery. Apparently, I hail from a different dimension." I introduce myself to Histoire who didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest. Is it, perchance, common here? Oh well. While I'm here, I should probably explain myself to Histoire. "Histoire, will you please hear my tale? Just of who I am and where I came from."

"That is fine. Before you start, I am Histoire, a tome. I record all history that occurs here in the Hyperdimension which I will explain. But I'll let you go first." After this, I began to explain myself to those gathered here while the camera switched to a different area which showed some girl in a rat costume? I don't know. There was a smaller rat with the girl who were hiding in a back alleyway. Funny thing is, they had no…

"Hey hey hey! Don't go writing us off like that! Of course we have some lines! Chirp." And that concludes the chapter. Until next time.

 **Author's Note:** After some time, the hiatus is over! The current college semester I'm enrolled in is roughly half-way through. *Phew*. This semester is very stressful on me but that should end soon. I think. We'll see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

As always, feel free to review or don't. It's your choice. Before I end, I created a poll regarding this story which is linked to my profile. That is all. Signing off.


End file.
